Little Miss Marshmallow's Life
by Houdini124
Summary: Not enough fanfics with Little Miss Marshmallow. Gotta change that! Anyway, just a thing I wrote about Little Miss Marshmallow, I was looking on Google about her and saw pictures of her and the Masked Man that were really cute. SOOO... THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE GAME. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN A WALKTHROUGH OR COMPLETED MOTHER 3, DO NOT READ THIS! LMM's not in the list!


Who am I truly? Am I just a scrap? Am I human? Where did I come from? Who is my family? Do I even have one? Was I created just for this purpose, or do I have others or was I something before this? I'll never know, I don't have enough of myself here to know.

I stared at my reflection in the glass case I had been ordered to guard by punishment of smelting.

My radiant, glowing lavender eyes glared against the perfectly polished glass- except for a bit of dust right there…

The screws holding my blonde hair in place, perfectly in line with my maid cap, glowed red from within as they turned upwards forty five degrees so my hair was facing up and my back opened to unleash a pair of sewing scissors and a dentist's drill.

Dust… How dare that infernal flake infiltrate my sanctuary?!

A laser cannon protruded from my left screw and I burned the dust out of existence, being cautious not to scathe the glass case containing my master's friend's prized yoyo.

After the offending subject was properly dealt with, I transformed back to my preferred form and wandered back into my thoughts as a stared at my reflection.

My pale, emotionless face remained a steely gray, like my hands and legs, the only things decorating the former were my eyes and two soft edged diamond holes, a light pink light shining through each, as well as welding seams down the sides of my face and a mouth that was nothing more than a slit with a speaker inside.

My hands were more like metal, padded bowls, two for each wrist, like hollow crab claws.

My bright, optimistic maid's dress shone a sky blue and fluffed up around my shoulders where the straps of a snow white apron with a zigzag pattern was held in place.

Protruding from my back was the apparatus that couldn't fit inside me that lifted the drill and scissors from my back and held them in place.

My legs had on a gorgeous pair of sky blue tights that matched my dress while my feet had a darker sky blue pair of ballerina shoes.

How strange I am indeed, to be composed of a maid's outfit, ballerina tights with matching shoes, bowl hands, and the mechanically monotone voice of an answering machine with sewing and dental equipment just in case.

With all this equipment surrounding me, all from different subjects ranging from dancing to killing to ultimately guarding, I wasn't quite sure what to think of myself.

Where did I come from? Many places? Am I just a freak of nature?

Behind me, I heard a door open. I turned around to see a blonde haired child, a pink haired woman, a man in red pants and a blue jacket and a chocolate colored dog enter.

The sight of them made me a bit defensive; this was his Highness' playroom, of course, what are they doing here? But I remained at my post. My orders were to guard this yoyo at any cost.

The strangers looked around the room and took three of the presents which infuriated me but I kept my internal systems from overheating.

Those were his Highness' toys. Why wasn't I ordered to guard them? Because they weren't as important as the yoyo, calm down.

Then the strangers hopped in his Highness' heated pool.

My eyes, screws and cheeks burned red as my scissors and drill came out momentarily with my hair tilting upwards as well.

How dare they?! That was his Highness' private hot spring! Why did they just invade his Highness' playroom and use it like only his Highness can?!

I restrained my apparatus from appearing and deleted the data of everything that just happened from my memory banks as the invaders stepped out of the heated pool.

A child, a young woman, a man and a dog walked toward me.

Who were they? Just as long as they didn't touch the glass case I could do them no harm.

The child, who was apparently leading the quirky group, walked up behind me and peered into the glass case, leaning so close his breath fogged up the glass.

My hand shot out and grabbed his before the boy had a chance to touch the glass case.

My speaker, for the first time in a few days since Master had visited, was used, only this time in a sharp manner, "IF YOU TAKE MASTER KING P'S VERY PRECIOUS FRIEND'S YOYO I WILL BE MAD."

The boy flinched and the other three party members got into fighting stances.

"MAD! MAD! VERY MAD MAD MAD MAD!" At that point, my speaker was fried from the unnatural use and could only repeat the word 'mad', which I presumed would wear off after a while, so I just advanced to the group, throwing the child into them as I went.

The man and the dog dodged but the woman, who was in the middle, was knocked to the ground by the boy who quickly got up, uttering a quiet apology to the woman he addressed as "Kumatora". My memory banks flashed to the translator add-on I installed some time ago and I remembered that the word 'kuma' in Japanese means 'bear' and 'tora' means tiger. What a strange name. I hoped this Kumatora lady wasn't as fierce a fighter as her name implies.

The boy briefly closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating hard. The boy opened his eyes and yelled something that sounded a bit like 'Peanut Butter!'

I was confused at this then what he really said hit me in the form of a literal lightning bolt. PK Thunder Alpha. Lucky shot, too.

My body was still vibrating from the PK Thunder attack as Kumatora clenched her hands into fists then opened them up as flames shot from her fingertips, dousing me in bright red flames.

The fire wasn't quite enough to melt anything vital. Somehow, not even my hair was singed. Probably because Kumatora wasn't aiming for my head.

Just as I felt like I was getting over the PK Thunder when the man whipped out a gun that I recognized all too well; my main weakness, the Saltwater Gun.

I tried to move and almost succeeded but the water came so fast and hit my face dead-on.

"Nice shot Duster!" The boy shouted.

Duster… He had a good choice in jackets.

"Thanks!"

As I wiped the water out of my eyes with my windshield wipers, or so I like to call them, my fatigue from the PK Thunder wore off and I was free to move just as the dog triggered a Saltwater Gun with his teeth. I dodged just in time for the attack to miss. I could see that these intruders were preparing their next wave of attacks, so I quickly brewed a cup of tea, tilted it, and spun around like a tornado.

I heard a sharp bark and a high-pitched scream I assumed was Kumatora due to the girlishness of it.

But no, when I stopped spinning I saw the boy and the dog were covered in tea and Kumatora and Duster were picking themselves up off the ground.

"Lucas!" Kumatora yelped at the same time Duster shouted, "Boney!"

Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney were my opponents. Strange group, but threats nonetheless.

Lucas removed a stick from his belt loop and beat me about five times with it as Kumatora used PK Counter Omega to reflect any damage I dealt. Grand.

Duster snuck up behind me and kicked me about nine times in the neck which made some unimportant circuits fizzle out. Luckily, one of the circuits sent an electric shock up Duster's leg.

I expected the shock to rebound to me but it never did. I realized it was because of the fact I didn't technically attack Duster, more he had hurt himself.

Boney lunged at me and got my hair between his teeth, scratching anywhere he could with his claws. I tried shaking Boney off, but he wouldn't budge so I slapped him hard in the snout. Boney flew off me and Kumatora caught him, quickly letting him down as Lucas used something I didn't recognize, something he announced as 'PK Love Alpha!'

A bright blue light engulfed me and instead of a regular PK attack like PK Thunder, PK Fire or PK Freeze, PK Love attacked from the inside, not out. All the things I loved or believed were 'shown' before my eyes then the memories and thoughts of them morphed into something warped. I now somewhat doubted anything that had ever happened to me. I started wondering why I was guarding a dead teenager's toy.

Everything I loved seemed to cut out of me like knives, and the ache my heart experienced from having no love hit me like PK Thunder.

All this happened within two seconds, leaving me horribly confused afterwards.

I glared at Kumatora as she punched me in the jaw sixteen times. I hate these beings invading my personal space. I hate myself. Why should I deserve anything like this? Because I defend what I want and keep what I want.

Kumatora missed her swing and Duster shot another Saltwater Gun instead of kicking me.

The water seeped into my dress and into the cracks underneath, then Boney immediately tackled me to the floor and bit my eyes and cheeks an unnumerable amount of times.

No. I don't hate these beings. I absolutely _abhor _them.

I slapped Lucas in the face multiple times.

When Lucas used PK Healing Alpha on himself, I flew into a rage that he would just reverse all the damage I had done.

My speaker had fixed itself after a while, so I screamed as much as I dared, "Activating Ultra Ticked-Off System!"

My screws turned up and my apparatus emerged from my back as I lost all control of what I was doing. It was like my own rage was controlling me.

All I knew was I was wildly attacking these intruders whenever I could when suddenly, I heard Lucas use an all too familiar term; "PK Love Beta!"

PK Love Alpha was what had been used before, and as I tried to escape the now blinding blue lights I wondered what PK Love Beta would do.

My question was soon answered as I fell to the ground unable to move as new emotions I had never felt before washed over me.

The only other person that used his Highness' Playroom was the Masked Man, though he would never admit it. I always felt different in a nice way whenever the Masked Man came in, though I never knew why. The PK Love Beta made me realize why and realize also all the ways it would never be true with him me.

That hurt my heart more than anything, knowing the only thing I truly wanted was something I could never have.

"Nyaaa! NO!" I used one last attack, forcing myself out of the position I had myself in on the floor.

The attack missed the entire party and they all advanced at me at once.

I was simultaneously beaten, punched, kicked and bitten sixteen times each by Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney.

One of Duster's kicks sent me high on the wall where I slid down, unable to do anything as I became totally scrapped.

My speaker malfunctioned and I started babbling, "YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW SEW SO-SO! GREETINGS CHEESE POPSICLE! THE NUMBER YOU HAVE DIALED IS CURRENTLY OUT OF PORK CHOPS! FROM EAST TO WEST IT GOES GOES BROKEN BROKEN OH SO SOW SEW BROKEN!"

The last thing I saw was Lucas stealing the Friend's Yoyo from the glass case, the Masked Man's reflection glinting in it as I violently exploded.

I closed my journal and sighed with lungs, not a speaker, "Finished!"

Suddenly there was someone leaning against my right shoulder.

"Hey my little pale puff," an all too familiar voice murmured behind me as a gloved finger stroked down my neck.

I smiled a smile with actual flesh and turned around to see the Masked Man, properly known as Claus, gazing at me without any of his cybernetics.

Claus helped me off the ground in the meadow of a land called Magicant.

I noticed Claus' mother, Hinawa, was talking with one of the residents of Magicant, a man named Ness and his wife, Paula, behind Claus near the town.

"Ness and Paula were going to a special restaurant tonight and invited us too. Do you want to come? The Flying Men make great nut salad."

I giggled. "You know I do, Commander Claus."


End file.
